dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Home (2015)
Home is a alien buddy comedy film based on the book "The True Meaning of Smekday". Back Cover Summary From the creators of How to Train Your Dragon and Shrek comes the hit comedy of the year featuring the superstar voice talents of Jim Parsons, Rihanna, Steve Martin and Jennifer Lopez. When Oh, a lovable misfit from another planet, lands on Earth and meets a teenage girl named Tip, the two unlikely friends embark on the greatest journey of all time...the journey HOME. Scene Selections vlcsnap-2015-07-23-12h26m38s858.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-12h30m43s987.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-12h34m35s073.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-12h37m35s309.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-12h41m59s905.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-16h40m16s757.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-16h51m42s313.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-16h56m51s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h22m14s523.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h32m37s424.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h36m47s047.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h41m01s903.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h42m11s302.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h48m32s388.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h56m14s816.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h05m06s544.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h09m55s234.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h12m54s524.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h17m59s240.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h20m04s850.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h26m26s932.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h28m49s556.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h29m49s642.png Special Features *Best Party Ever! *Oh's Party Place *Oh's Party Planning Tips *Gallery *The World of Dreamworks Animation Text/Script Dumps 05005 jargontalk.properties # ## Property Name: topic # Type: String # Description: unique topic for the conversation (should be unique for Title) # Values: # Default Value: topic=com-jargon-fox-croodscoloring # ## Property Name: debug # Type: boolean # Description: if true, will print debug output to System.out # Values: true / false # Default Value: false debug=true 88888 88888.version version=3 customGPRReset.properties # fields are of the following format: # gpr.= # eg. Set GPR 1440 to -5 on startup # gpr.1440=-5 # only integer values are supported. ### # Note: GPRs 500-580 are initialized automatically. # All GPRs in the 500-580 range are set to 0 except for: # GPRs 523, 524 (feature media time) = -1 (in each register) # GPRs 542, 543 (vam media time) = -1 (in each register) # # if the above values are not correct for your menu, you may provide new values in this file. # # Region code(506), menu language(507), country code(508), stereoscopic (509), display capability(510), interactivity version (504), # 3D (519), and disc ID (500-503) will be set appropriately depending on player value and interactivity convention ### ## This gpr sets the bootstrap request as succeeded. #gpr.1888=0 # Extended Fox GPRs gpr.597=0 gpr.598=0 gpr.599=0 #deluxe GPRs gpr.602=0 gpr.603=0 gpr.604=0 gpr.605=0 gpr.606=-1 gpr.607=-1 gpr.608=0 gpr.609=0 gpr.610=0 gpr.611=0 Startup.properties ########################### # playlist.stopcard.id ########################## # Description: # The playlist id of a playlist with only a black still. All user ops should be blocked here, including stop. # Used for parental/region warning cards. ### # Required: Yes ### # Acceptable Values: integer >= 0 # See Fox Disc Configuration for more restrictions. ########################## playlist.stopcard.id=00000 ########################## # tv.firstDiscID ########################## # Description: # The full discID for the first disc. Only needed if this is a template TV title ### # Required: No ### # Acceptable Values: blank, String >= 0 ### # Notes: # If blank, the application will assume that this is does not have season play. ########################## tv.firstDiscID=1000000000005 ########################## # parental ########################## # Description: # The parental level of this disc. # # Feature Discs: # G = 0, PG = 8, PG-13 = 13, R = 17, NC-17 = 18 # TV/Episodic: # TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV, TV-G = 0, TV-PG = 8, TV-14 = 13, TV-MA = 17 ### # Required: No ### # Acceptable Values: blank, integer >= 0 ### # Notes: # If blank, assumes todo # Supports a rental setting. If parental settings are different for derivative skus, use parental.rental for rental skus, # and parental for all other skus (including retail) ########################## parental=0 parental.rental=0 ########################## # regions ########################## # Description: # The open regions for this disc. ### # Required: Yes ### # Acceptable Values: a, b, c, or a comma separated list of these (e.g. a,b or a) ########################## regions=a,b,c ########################## # mvcomm.disable ########################## # Description: # Disables the MVComm doAuth call for testing on some players. Prevents BD+ cards on check discs. ### # Required: No (prohibited on CMF) ### # Acceptable Values: true, false ### # Notes: # If blank, assumes false. # Should only be set to true by overriding on-disc property via BD-Live update or USB override. ########################## mvcomm.disable=false ########################## # title.postStartup ########################## # Description: # The title to jump to after Startup has completed in NON-RESUME cases. ### # Required: Yes ### # Acceptable Values: integer >= 0 ### # Notes: # Supports rental values. If this is a derivative sku with different titles for rental vs retail, use the following # title.postStartup.rental for the rental version. # title.postStartup for all other versions ########################## title.postStartup=87 #title.postStartup.rental=85 ########################## # title.resume ########################## # Description: # The title number to jump to in the event that this disc is resuming. Per April 9 2011 spec, this title will usually be 86. ### # Required: Yes ### # Acceptable Values: integer >= 0 ########################## title.resume=86 ########################## # custom.loading.animation.used ########################## # Description: # Notes whether a custom loading animation will be used for this disc ### # Required: No ### # Acceptable Values: true, false, blank ### # Notes: # If blank, assumes false. # If true, then the application will attempt to load the custom loading animation instead of the default fox loading animation # Please see the SDK Integration document for more details ########################## custom.loading.animation.used=false ########################### # playlist.autostart.playitem.count ########################## # Description: # Number of playitems included in the autostart playlist. If using standard Fox Logo playlist, "2" should be used. ### # Required: No ### # Acceptable Values: integer >= 2 ### # Notes: # If blank, assumes 2. # Ignored if disc.properties:disc.unbound=Y todo # Please see the SDK Integration document for more details ########################## playlist.autostart.playitem.count=2 ########################## # playlist.autostart.mark.count ########################## # Description: # The (1-based) chapter mark which marks the first frame of the black stop video (i.e. total number of chapter marks). # If using standard Fox Logo playlist, "2" should be used. ### # Required: No ### # Acceptable Values: integer >= 2 ### # Notes: # If blank, assumes 2. # Ignored if disc.properties:disc.unbound=Y todo # Please see the SDK Integration document for more details ########################## playlist.autostart.mark.count=2 ###################################### ## Multiple Language Support 99999 Config.xml - - - - disc.properties disc.version=20130821 disc.type=M disc.vam=Y disc.output.2D=Y disc.output.3D=N disc.movie.versions=1 disc.resume.version=0 disc.unbound=N title.properties title.86.end.p1=87 title.86.end.p2=87 title.86.end.p5.2D=87 title.86.end.p5.3D-BDJ=87 title.86.end.p5.3D-HDMV=87 title.86.end.rental=85 title.resume.no=87 title.resume.no.rental=85 Category:Blu-rays Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:Dreamworks Category:2015 DVD releases